Property is often acquired by individuals using financing services. In particular, vehicles, such as cars and trucks, typically may be purchased from sellers using financing agreements (e.g., loans, lease, etc.) provided by financing entities (or lenders). Such financing agreements require borrowers to make scheduled payments and fulfill other obligations until the financing agreement is repaid. This system is beneficial to both borrowers and lenders alike, as property may be acquired by borrowers without having a full purchase amount and interest and/or fees may be received by lenders in exchange for providing financing.
Often borrowers fail to meet the obligations of their financing agreements (or “default”), such as by being late on payments, failing to acquire insurance, allowing property to become impounded, etc. When there are such failures, borrowers and/or their financing accounts may be considered to be in “default” status (or “in-default”), and lenders may act to repossess the property subject to the in-default financing agreements. In general, lenders may utilize external entities, such as repossession agents, to repossess property associated with in-default accounts. For example, a loan servicing company may provide a last and best known address of a borrower to a repossession agent who in turn may go to that address to repossess a car associated with the borrower's in-default account. However, such addresses may be out-of-date (e.g., the borrower has moved), or the property simply may not be located at these addresses (e.g., the borrower has driven his/her vehicle away from the house to work or on vacation, etc.), resulting in expensive additional efforts, such as skip tracing, by repossession agents to find and repossess the property.